themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Belgian Things
Your Belgian Things is the 6th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics The men were here to get your Belgian things They'll store them for you in an airplane hangar There's guys in biohazard suits Mud kicking on their rubber boots They've come to keep your pretty things from danger The men were here to get your Belgian things They'll spend the whole day hauling them downstairs I shot a roll of thirty-two exposures My camera groans beneath the weight it bears I can see you in my sleep Playing the points for all you're worth Walking gingerly across the bruised earth The men were here to get your Belgian things They waltzed right through the door and went flourescent Their boots were black and shiny and your treasures gleamed like stars Bones from deep down in the fertile crescent The arteries are clogging in the mainframe There's too much information in the pipes I saw the mess you left up in the east bedroom A tiger's never gonna change its stripes I guess I guess but Jesus what a mess One way in and no way out The men were here to get your Belgian things And only I was here to see them do it I wish you had a number where you are It's hard with no one here to help me through it I can see you in my sleep Playing the points for all you're worth Walking gingerly across the bruised earth Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-27 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-21 - KEXP Session *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs